


god's grace between us

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: im not gonna lie i just wrote this so i could push the count in the patbrian tag to 99





	god's grace between us

brian pushed patrick down onto the shitty motel bed. a bedbug ran across pat's pale vampire-like face and brian slurped it up with a crunch between his teeth. "mm protein" he moaned as the bug's guts exploded in his mouth. pat leaned up to kiss him, moaning as he tasted the bug. "fuck baby you're so hot" he murmured, pressing a hand against brian's bare chest. 

suddenly there was a light. and then before them, was a man, glowing bright with the intensity of fifty suns. his beard and hair touched the ground. he was the most beautiful man either of them have ever seen. his brown skin was clear, smooth, perfect.

pat and brian both busted nuts as soon as they laid their eyes on him. and then their boners magically came back, stronger than ever. hhngnghghhhh

"im jesus christ" the man said.

"jesus christ!" the two boys said in unison. "what are you doing here"

"i saw you two about to fuck. i want to join" He said as He crawled in between the two journalist. the fucking video game jounralists of Polygon dot Com.

pat and briN couldnt believe their eyes as jesus christ pulled His heavenly cock out and started pissing on the two men. bat and prian drank it all, thanking the man for the gift of his life.

tthe three of them all nutted at the same time, flooding the motel room with their seed and piss

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna lie i just wrote this so i could push the count in the patbrian tag to 99


End file.
